A Furry Little Problem
by gngrlvr1
Summary: An accident in class leaves Percy as a kitten and Oliver has to take care of him. takes place their Fourth year. Pre-Slash


_**A Furry Little Problem**_  
Rating:PG  
Summary: An accident during Transfiguration brings Percy and Oliver closer together. Takes place during their fourth year at Hogwarts. Pre-Slash.  
Authors Notes: This is fic #2 for **azicrow** Who requested... Percy gets turned into a ginger tabby and Oliver gets stuck taking care of him. (fluffy) Also thank you to **katmarajade** for their suggestion. (You were right it looks much better)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing so if you sue me that's what you'll get.

Oliver ran down the halls trying desperately to make it to Transfiguration class. He had over slept and his stupid dorm mate hadn't bothered to wake him up. He slipped into his seat, sweaty and out of breath, just seconds before McGonagall entered the classroom. He leaned over to his seatmate.

"You know you could have woken me up." he whispered angrily.

"Mr. Wood, I am not your personal alarm clock." Percy whispered back, annoyed.

"I never said you were. It's just the nice thing to do. I would have done it for you."

"You wouldn't have to because, unlike you, I go to bed at a decent hour."

"Hey, I was busy studying. "Oliver replied indignantly.

"Of course you were. Let me guess, Quidditch plays?"

Oliver huffed. How dare he insinuate that! Even if it was true.

"Shows how much you know, I was studying for Transfiguration." he lied, fighting the urge to stick his tongue out at the redhead.

"Oh really? "Well in that case..."

Percy turned to the front of the room and raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

"Oliver would like to volunteer to demonstrate today's lesson for us."

Oliver's eyes widened incredously.

"Is that so?" McGonagall asked, arching a brow.

"Oh yes, he was up all night studying"

"Well then by all means please come up to the front of the class Mr. Wood."

Oliver glared at Percy as he stood up and made his way to the front of the room. Percy just sat there watching him and looking smug.

"Oh and Mr. Weasley, why don't you come down as well. I'm sure you wouldn't mind assisting Mr. Wood with his demonstration."

Percy's smug smile was replaced by a look of disbelief, but he quickly schooled his features into a look of impassivity and made his way to stand beside Oliver. Oliver was trying desperately to keep from laughing.

"Now class, Mr. Wood and Mr. Weasley will demonstrate inanimate to animate transfiguration for you. Mr. Weasley please hold this teacup up so that everyone can see. Now Mr. Wood, please transfigure the teacup into a kitten."

Oliver took a deep breath. Percy held the cup up and away from his body. Oliver noticed he was trembling slightly; he looked into Percy's eyes and tried to reassure him. Oliver raised his wand and began the incantation. Just then there was a loud bang and Oliver's hand jerked, sending the spell off into a nearby mirror. Students ducked under their desks as the spell ricocheted around the room, bouncing off every reflective surface before heading straight for Oliver. Oliver froze in shock as the spell hurtled towards him. He closed his eyes, preparing for impact, when he felt someone push him out of the way. He fell to the floor and when he opened his eyes there was a little ginger kitten with big blue eyes sitting on his chest.

"My goodness is everyone alright?" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

Students began crawling out from under desks, nodding that they were fine.

"Mr. Wood, are you alright?" she asked.

Oliver took ahold of the cat and got to his feet.

"I'm fine Professor", Oliver answered, looking around the room," where's Percy?"

McGonagall looked down at the small ginger tabby in Oliver's hands.  
Oliver's eyes widened and he lifted the cat to his eye level.

"P-Percy?"

The kitten blinked its large sapphire eyes at him and meowed softly. Oliver gasped and dropped the little Percy-kitten. Thankfully he had quick reflexes and was able to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Sorry Perce" he said sheepishly

Oliver hadn't known that cats could glare like that. He looked at Professor McGonagall, who was also glaring at him. He blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Sorry" he mumbled

Professor McGonagall turned her attention to Percy. She gently picked him up and placed him on the floor. Then she stepped back, pulled out her wand and waved it over him. Nothing happened. She furrowed her brow and tried again. Still nothing. Her eyes narrowed. She pushed up her sleeves and performed an intricate wand movement followed by an even more intricate incantation. There was a flash and everyone shielded their eyes. When the light died down everyone looked expectantly to where Percy should be standing but the little kitten remained.

"Professor, what's wrong? W-Why can't you fix him?"

"Well Mr. Wood, in would seem that you've managed to seal the spell. There's nothing I can do."

Oliver's eyes widened he squeaked in alarm.

"You mean he'll be stuck like that forever!"

"No Mr. Wood, it will wear off in about 24 hours, however until it then Mr. Weasley will need someone to take care of him. Seeing as he would not be in this situation if it were not for your errant spell, you should be the one to care for him."

"B-But I don't..."

"May I remind you that had Mr. Weasley not pushed you out of the way and taken the spell himself, you would be the one who needed taking care of?"

Oliver looked down at Percy-cat and sighed. It was the least he could do.

"Alright."

"Very good Mr. Wood. You may be excused from classes today. Now I must go owl Mr. Weasley's parents so class is dismissed."

Oliver took Percy back to their dorm and set him down on his bed.

"Well since we don't have any classes today what should we do?"

Percy looked up at him then hopped over to the desk. He nudged at the text book there with his tiny paw.

"You can't really want to study! We have a whole day free, besides how are you going to take notes?"

Percy looked up at him sadly.

"Aw come on cheer up. It's not that bad. Hey why don't we go flying?"

Percy hopped off the desk and scurried under his bed. Oliver, realizing his mistake, stooped down and looked under the bed.

"Oh Perce I'm sorry. I forgot you're afraid to fly. Please come out. We'll find something else to do."

Percy slowly crawled out from under the bed. Oliver gently picked him up and set him back on the desk. He sat down and rested his head on the desk and studied the little Percy-kitty. He was orange with little light brown spots all over. 'Must be the freckles' he thought. He also had markings around his eyes the same shape as his glasses. Oliver looked into those eyes. 'Were they always so blue?' he wondered. He'd have to check once Percy was back to normal. He hoped they were because they were awfully pretty. 'Whoa, where did that come from?' he thought. He shouldn't be thinking about Percy's eyes like that. Percy was...well, he was Percy. Bookish and boring and all about rules. He didn't even like Quidditch! No Oliver could **not** be attracted to his roommate. Even if, now that he thought about it, he was kinda cute, especially with all those little freckles. Oliver shook his head to rid it of the very improper thoughts he was starting to have involving him, Percy, and an interesting game of connect the dots. Damn puberty! His stomach growled and he remembered he hadn't eaten breakfast this morning.

"Hey we can go down to the kitchens and get some food, I'm kinda hungry, how about you?"

Percy hopped into Oliver's lap.

"I'll take that as a yes then" he chuckled.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting on the kitchen floor. Oliver was just finishing off his third pork pie while Percy was happily lapping at a small bowl of pumpkin juice.

"You know Perce; this is kinda nice, us hanging out together. Once you're back to normal we should do it more often. Percy looked up at him then moved closer and nuzzled the back of Oliver's hand with his tiny pink nose. Oliver smiled and stroked Percy's back. Percy purred and leaned up into Oliver's touch. Oliver pulled him onto his lap and continued petting him while Percy purred happily.

The rest of the day was spent up in their dorm. Oliver had taken extra food up with them from the kitchen so they wouldn't have to go to the Great Hall. He didn't think Percy would want people to see him like this. Percy was sitting quietly flicking his long fluffy tail around as Oliver studied. Oliver started to nod off and Percy nudged his hand with his little paws. Oliver smiled down at him.

"Guess we should get to bed huh little Percy-cat?"

Percy just meowed at him. Oliver picked Percy up and placed him on his own pillow then went over to his wardrobe and changed into his pajamas then climbed into his bed. He looked across the room at the tiny Percy in the giant bed. Percy just blinked his wide kitty eyes at him. Oliver smiled and got out of bed. He went over to Percy's bed and picked him up then brought him over to his own bed and placed him on the pillow. Percy curled up and yawned. Oliver climbed back into the bed and curled up next to him. Moment later they were both fast asleep.

The next morning Oliver woke to the feeling of a long arm wrapped around his waist. He blinked and looked next to him. Percy, human Percy, was lying next to him. His robes were tangled around his body and his glasses were askew. Oliver nudged him gently. He let out a soft moan of annoyance. Oliver chuckled.

"Perce, Perce wake up, you're you again!"

Percy slowly blinked his eyes open. He looked up at Oliver then down at himself. He saw his arm wrapped around Oliver's waist and he quickly pulled it back.

"S-Sorry" he mumbled as he removed his glasses to rub the sleep from his eyes.

Oliver just chuckled softly.

"Don't worry I don't mind"

Percy just blinked at him. Oliver looked into his eyes. 'Wow they're even prettier now' he thought. Percy smiled slightly then put his glasses back on and got out of the bed.

"We should start getting ready for class today. We're going to have to make up for everything we missed yesterday" he said while trying to pat down his unruly bed head.

Oliver got out of the bed and walked over to Percy.

"Hey listen, I'm really sorry I turned you into a cat."

" It's alright; it was partially my fault anyway. If hadn't volunteered you..."

"Well that didn't mean you had to push me out of the way. Thank you"

"Well thank you for taking care of me."

"What are friends for?" he shrugged.

Percy looked at him curiously.

"W-We're friends?"

"Course we are! I meant what I said in the kitchens. I really want to hang out with you more, get to know you."

Percy blushed and smiled.

"I'd like that."

"Good. Now let's get ready for class."

Then, before he could think about it, he leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Percy's cheek. Then he went to go change leaving a very red Percy smiling widely after him.


End file.
